


soon you'll be warm enough

by kittenbeans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenbeans/pseuds/kittenbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ooo, Kageyama," he breathed. "Let me see your hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	soon you'll be warm enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikawabae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawabae/gifts).



> i really like the idea of kagehina winter days

Gently, quietly, he exhaled a soft,"I'm doomed." 9 am and freezing cold, the crawl of snowflakes across the morning sky helped him think of the brighter things in life like hot chocolate and fake laptop fires; he wouldn't give up the world for this though, this determination and adrenaline that made his whole universe better. It was a type of peaceful fear that was completely contradictional and was never meant to be simply one thing, like Kageyama himself. He was tall, he was handsome, but his smile was complete shit when and even if not consciously attempted. It would be sad, in all honesty, if Hinata wasn't too busy being traumatized by it. If Hinata wasn't preoccupied with more important things like hiding from said person.

Icy was an understatement now that he thought about it - it had to be below zero. In fact, if he checked the thermostat he guaranteed that it had to, reasonably, say a minimum of 12 degrees. Feeling a draft, he hugged the blanket he had around himself tighter, trying to block out any spaces while still remaining unseen from the outside. But midway he stopped the motion, hearing one of the doors nearby open with hesitance; he halted his breath, the only thing keeping him relatively warm.

In response, he swore he heard the covered feet wrinkle, teasing his ears. Were they too close? Too far? He wanted to bolt, to leave, to lock himself in the bathroom or sneak out the window, but it wasn't exactly summer now was it? He'd probably die a popsicle.

They stopped, his heart hammering within his chest. He knew it, hiding on the ground as a pile of blankets wasn't the best idea and now he was gonna face the wrath of Kageyama, scary, scary Kageyama -

"I've-," spoke the seeker, but before he could finish it, Hinata was out, wild, spiky ginger hair mused, doe brown eyes wide. He was a bit worried as to how close Kageyama was to him, but that didn't matter because horror movies were stupid as hell and he would not for the life of him look back once unless he wanted to die.

"You idiot! You can't just run! It's hide and go seek, not manhunt!" Hinata heard somewhere close behind, he's still not looking, he's going to lose Kageyama eventually. It was in vain, kinda, because not even ten seconds later he decides to resort to the last option: locking the door. That is, when he reaches it. But he doesn't, ending up in the living room with himself on one side of the couch and Kageyama on the other.

"Just," the taller boy panted,"admit defeat." 

"Never," the smaller insisted, persistence and jubilation shining within the teeth he flashed at him.

He inched his way to the right a bit, only to have Hinata retract the same amount to the left. So it's gonna be the hard way, huh?

He started walking calmly, unhurried, watching carefully as the ginger practically played an inner game of stop and go. Then he stopped, and jumped over the back of the sofa. Hinata squeaked in fear, but laughed at the same time, his little lungs trying to contain happiness while running. All in all, it wasn't a good combination, his legs becoming jelly as he got on his hands and knees and laughed, laughed, laughed. He didn't even care if Kageyama caught up to him at this point because he was so out of breath and so toasty warm, Kageyama's hand was so warm upon his shoulder, why didn't he share sooner? 

"Ooo, Kageyama," he breathed. "Let me see your hands."

Kageyama himself was no better off, his obsidian hair ruffled from sprinting like when they practice volleyball, his azure hues hazed and glowing. One hand was on his knee, bent down and up close to Hinata. He needed to take a break, really, and before he knew it Hinata was pulling him down onto the hallway floor right beside him and he thought, honestly, maybe Hinata was gonna give him payback in the form of tiny fists tugging his skull, but that's not right at all.

A hand, hot in it's own way, but unheated to the ball of energy it was connected to, wrapped itself around his own. He swore he heard a "c'mon, Kageyama, share" but he could've been hallucinating because surely, truly this isn't happening. His blood wasn't roaring in his ears and his cheeks were definitely not as red as he felt they were, and Hinata wasn't bringing up their entwined fingers to his hot little mouth and breathing, breathing outward into their palms.

"Your hands are so warm," Hinata said, and Kageyama could see the heat, the home behind his bright, bright eyes. It was just like his heart burning, burning a hole in his chest, and the ashes reached his own eyes, his quivering lips, and the tips of his toes, his fingertips. He felt an ache in his cheeks, dull and steadily rising and he knew, he knew he had to smother it before it lived.

So he crushed it with all his might, pressing into his mouth until it hurt, and a hand rested itself upon the offending one and eyes, as beautiful as the sun captured him in it's depths and engulfed him whole.

"Let me see," he said, hair splayed out in waves of orange, cheek pressed against the rough rug like his. "It's not nice to keep everything to yourself."

He let go, watched as Hinata lit up brilliantly, and perhaps, maybe he's finally smiled right this time.

 

"What do you think?" Hinata asked, tucked tightly under Kageyama's chin, ruffles tickling the other’s countenance. He turned around in time to see Kageyama’s nose scrunch up in itchiness, the blankets around them shifting, twirling. A kid’s show rumbled in the dark, illuminating the more amiable features of their faces.

“I think I’d be the cool one, you’re definitely the sidekick type,” Kageyama said, latching onto Hinata’s own little nose, watching as he shut his eyes, trying to shove the hand away.

“I am mot!” he shouted, voice lowered and nasally. The taller boy released him, stabbing Hinata in the head with his pinter finger.

“Prove it. You’re so tiny you can’t even take a poke.”

“I totally can, you’re just a jerk, you jerk!” The ginger shouted, grabbing Kageyama by his ears, and pulling, pulling, pulling. Kageyama copied him, avoiding cloudy flames, meeting determined eyes. Hinata retaliated, keeping a tug on the other boy's ear, reaching down to fish hook his mouth. He wrinkled his nose at the feeling of Kageyama's tongue sliding against the pads of his fingers.

"Am nop! Nish bocab, dumash," His tongue persistantly wet Hinata's fingers, trying to get him to retreat.

"I'd be Superman, or-or Batman!" Hinata continued, dodging the claw that Kageyama tried grabbing him with. "I'd really fly then!"

Suddenly letting go of him, he hopped up and clutched onto Kageyama's torso with all his might, begging him to "fly me, fly me!". Sighing, he obliged to Hinata's current wish, standing up and prying his tiny hands off of his shirt. Hinata was lauched into the air, as much as Kageyama could do at least, without tumbling down, which was maybe five, six centimeters.

"Okay, that's enough," he ground out, but before he could set Hinata upon the couch, the boy clung onto his hair and pulled him down with him. Kageyama, of course, ended up with an "oof" and a face plant, back awkwardly held captive by a self declared superhero.

"You're powerless now, Kagenater," Hinata said, trying to impersonate that Arnald guy from the Terminater. "I won't be back. Because you'll die."

Kageyama lifted his head up, trying not to smile. "I won't go out just like that. I'm unstoppable!"

He spun in his place, quick as when he tosses, digging a hand into fine messy hair.

"Ah no! Kagenater, that may hurt me but what about-," a hand snuck under Kageyama's shirt, raising his heartbeat, hitching his breath, tracing a light pattern up the lines of his hips to the space between his waist and ribs-

Before he knows it, he's trying to suppress the surge of happiness that hits him hard in the lungs, but he can't because it's too hard, it's always been too hard to resist - so he laughs, a strangled, angry sound and Hinata, he's laughing, too.

"Kagenaters are not supposed to laugh, especially when you look so constipated."

He'd swing at Hinata if he could, but he didn't have the strength, or the heart, to kill that smile.

 

Soft puffs of air into winter's chill was without a doubt Kageyama's greatest weakness, when Hinata's nose and cheeks were red and frostbitten to the tiniest degree; he'd use it as an excuse sometimes. They would go out for something trivial and insignificant, like steamy meat buns because they had finally run dry, head out, come back with stiff bones and frozen lips. Hinata usually got tired from their outings, sleepy with his eyes hooded, hair frizzed from the inside of his beanie - and Kageyama got lethargic, too. He'd use the cold as an alibi for why he felt so cuddly, "body heat" he'd say when he got close, but in actuality he was on fire just from their clothed skin brushing together in a hug. He'd want more, more of this feeling, more of this sense of loving that was way different from his mother's, even his father's.

He hoped Hinata wouldn't notice how close he held him, how he wanted him to be so much closer in a way he couldn't even begin to describe. He hoped that the times he spent, warm and pliantly curled in Kageyama's bedsheets, would subtly increase in number until they became merged, so that they'd forget what it was like to sleep without the other there holding them. He felt a weird urge to completely and utterly depend on this little boy with all his heart and for Hinata to do the same for him.

And right here, right now, he felt it strong and heavy in his chest. Hinata was tucked in on himself, beside Kageyama and he himself felt the tug and pull of something intangible - made his arms unfurl and capture Hinata. And the tiny boy straightened out in response, so he'd be flush against the taller. There was a thump of a heart falling faster, a nuzzle of a button nose burying itself into dark, dark hair and Kageyama knew he was doomed.

Frosty night air crept under unseen drafts, into Kageyama's room, so they were both hidden in thousands of pillows and blankets, pressed together to keep warm. Hinata was on the brink of dreams, tittering without sound, but Kageyama felt it and it went straight to his face, the thought that he was so close he could feel the vibrations the other laughed.

He wants to say something, but it seems like the heat caught in his throat.

"Kageyama," Hinata breathed, knowing that they were too close for regular voices. "Can you promise me - ...," but then he stopped, trailing at the end of the cut consonant.

Kageyama waited, but seeing that Hinata made no move to speak again, he thought and thought and replied with a hoarse, cracked, "what". Mortified at the sound, his cheeks went on fire and the breath he blew out suddenly rose in temperature. He made an uncomfortable motion, trying to place his knees closer, but Hinata was in the way. Not that he minded.

"Always," Hinata started, his own eyes feeling heavy, burning, with something he didn't know. "Always."

It was finished exactly how it began, but Kageyama - he knew. And someone help him he felt his own blue irises prick, his hands shook with want to crush the smaller boy's body to his and after a few moments of hesitation, he complied to it. Hinata's mess of a head was tight against his lips, legs entangled, arms wrapped around him fully - he had never felt so loved in his life.

"I -," he had to freeze in his thoughts, a sudden, blissful chill crawling up his spine, exposed from the steadily rising shirt. "I-I-... yeah."

Hinata, feeling bold, slyly traced toned abdominal muscles, feathered across the strength Kageyama contained within slight thighs and a hard chest. And Kageyama, he did some of his own exploring, tickling the prominent lines that Hinata's collarbone made.

"You're so," Kageyama huffed, trying to withdraw the onslaught of arousal that just some touching made him feel, but failed, what with Hinata's hand purposely brushing a trail and onto the outline of his dick. All their warmth already lodged itself deep under his cheeks and his lower extremities, balmy, shared. Hinata looked no better off, red faced despite the next to no lighting. He looked good, thought Kageyama.

"You look good like hah," Hinata broke off to pant. Kageyama somehow noticed that his hand cupped hardness. "Like that Kageyam-ah..."

"Yeah," he said, through the haze. "Always, yeah."

Kneading his palm gently into the tinny boy's erection, he watched with rapt attention as he let out a cute moan that would match his face if it wasn't so dirty. The sound went straight down, made his lips part, and Hinata, he was shuttering, breathing heavy, eyebrows drawn together in pleasure. Kageyama felt Hinata usher his hands away as he pushed him onto his back, couldn’t contain his own moan as Hinata straddled him, spread his legs and ground down, down, down.

“Ka-,” Hinata tried, but his language was broken and his voice too laden. “Ka-“

“Don’t,” Kageyama muttered, just as wrecked. But his face, it was desperate, their hips rolling, their chests pressed, their cocks hard and rubbing. And the thoughts that entered Kageyama’s mind were in disbelief and ecstasy, that this was Hinata who was here with him, Hinata who was thrusting into him, Hinata who was burying his face into his shoulder and he wondered when did it get so bad, these intangible feelings, that they became so tangible he could feel the threads of it twisting up his abdomen, the pulse of it against his own, the heat of it beneath their covers.

It was overflowing, heady; Hinata’s lips were bruised as if they were kissed, red as if they were sucked and Kageyama lost himself in the rhythm of their movements, tilted his head just the right amount, kissed Hinata, not at all hesitant. Something he was waiting for, for so long, had opened a chance for him and he wasn’t wasting it with shyness - and he was returned with a beautiful groan that melded into his. Hinata was shaking, and Kageyama was, too, with the sudden spurt of need that overcame them, and they were burning, just like before and the sure push of the ginger’s small little dick pushed him farther and deeper and -

“Hina-,” Kageyama slurred, feeling like putty, fuzzy, exhaled harshly into Hinata’s own pleas of “Kage- Kageyam-ah!”, stickiness coating the inside of their pajama pants. Sometime during their fall, Hinata did too, the dark haired boy feeling their combined heaving.

Kageyama watched as Hinata lifted himself up, his cheeks looking permanently flushed, his expression totally blissed out, big eyes misty with orgasm. Kageyama wasn’t much different, hair ruffled and looking suspiciously like sex-head and he was still huffing, heart beating fast but steadying.

“Pretty cool, huh, Kageyama,” Hinata said, breathless and Kageyama just kinda linked his ankles behind Hinata’s back, clutching this boy as close as he could without making them a single existence.


End file.
